


Through the Eyes of a Fool

by Runawynd



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot is taken of a man – a partner – hard at work, studying. Through the eyes of Mafuyu, Kei managed to fill important roles in his life: a reliable, vigilant coworker, a fiercely devout friend, and most currently, a fond and generous mentor. This film may have captured all those relationships with just one photo… But maybe I just have the eyes of a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Fool

The man suitably thinks to himself, _He's so… photogenic._ Click.

A snapshot is taken of a man – a partner – hard at work, studying. Through the eyes of Mafuyu, Kei had managed to fill three important roles in his life: a reliable, vigilant coworker, a fiercely devout friend, and most currently, a fond and generous mentor.

 _This film… May have captured all those relationships with just one photo… But maybe I just have the eyes of a fool._ Helplessly, the young Mafuyu's eyes are bound to that photo's preview until it fades, leaving a new thumbnail of Kei's calm, yet inquisitive face looking back at him.

"What was that, Mafuyu?" The animated thumbnail asks softly.

Perhaps the question was not heard, or perhaps he had no appropriate explanation to offer his mentor. Mafuyu hesitates, "It's nothing. I thought I saw…" But what could he say?

In response, Kei does not heed the false warning of Mafuyu, but rather, the friend simply questions once more, "Is everything all right?"

He understands it's Mafuyu's first time – his first hunt for what lies beyond the rift. By researching, collecting, and studying, the two were led to this long-lived, forgotten home along the sea; armed with an arcane camera, which Kei had entitled (based on investigation) as "Obscura".

Before long, a third member would be joining them on their mission. Yuu. Mafuyu understands how unbearably close Kei is towards Yuu. How this time the two shared as teacher and student together will be torn by sunup…

And so, to capture the soon-to-be memory, Mafuyu hopefully thinks back to the undeveloped photo that lies within Camera Obscura. "Yes, it's fine." He hears himself say, while his hands and eyes pay more attention to the camera.

The coworker smiles, shakes his head ever-so-noticeably, then resumes to his translated newspaper articles.

 _I wonder how long he'll be reading._ Mafuyu perceives, selfishly. Cheeks filling with a hot hue, he turns to reopen his own work. _I wonder if I'll find anything relevant to the case in this material._

Books surround him. Each and every book contained words that were all too familiar to the young aide: folklore, legends, philosophy, anthropology, history, and occult… All of which were recorded by another's hand; a one and only, Kunihiko Asou.

Time and time again, their research ends with horrors beyond mortal comprehension. There are tales of cursed spirits residing along the world of the living… unable to forgive, unable to forget. Unable to attain a final satisfaction. The more thought Mafuyu gives his research, the more susceptible he begins to feel. _I wonder how long we will be like this. Safe. Together._

Although Mafuyu had anticipations, nothing could compare to the chill this old, forgotten library mustered. _But maybe it's just me…?_ After all, such a familiar sensation sprawled across his skin as his eyes stray towards Kei once more. _I wonder if I'm the only one that can feel this chill._


End file.
